Lost and Found
by luvdawinx
Summary: A long, lost friend has reappeared in a student at Lacombrade Academy's life when she is found during a storm. Although being 13, she charms almost every boy with the fact she's a girl, her cuteness, and her multiple talents. However, she has her dark ocean blue eyes set for only one particular dark-skinned boy. WARNING: yaoi/gay actions included, along with more in first chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**This has NOTHING to do with my other two Kaze to Ki no Uta stories Kissing Sins and Insults! I've just been thinking a lot about what to do after finishing Insults, and of course I have my ideas. Then this little plot came into my mind. You'll have to read it to find out. Hope you like it!**

**Gilbert: Isn't that in all your other stories, that whole "Hope you like it!" thing?**

**Me: Yeah, but so what? I'm 12 and I'm a shy girl, what would you expect?**

**Gilbert: Really, you're 12? By the way you've wrote about me and Serge you don't write like a 12 year old. Your stories could use some more "extra" details, of course. *smirks at "extra"***

**Me: Um... thanks? Serge, what's your opinion? Do I still write a bit childish?**

**Serge: There's really no sweat to it. You're doing great so far. I mean, look what you've written about us in your other stories! Speaking of your stories, isn't our conversation taking up the rest of this page? We should stop now.**

**Gilbert: *tugs at Serge's shirt and holds him close* Yeah, let's finish this now, Marley. The audience wouldn't want to see this! *Serge blushes and looks scared and is sweating, as do I* If you don't then that's okay; you've written about stuff like this in your other stories before anyways.**

***I blush and finally close a curtain behind me, sounds behind the curtain***

**Warning: Rated T for Teenager. Rated due to language, yaoi/gay actions, alcohol use, drug use, and some violence. Hmm... I should have put these on my other stories, come to think of it.**

**Also, besides Serge and Gilbert, a character I created will have a POV too!**

* * *

**Mallory's POV, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Storm

I'm running through the rain. My shoes are soaked from the giant puddles. Lightning struck again, which made me jump and drop my umbrella. I quickly grabbed it and kept on going. Damn, do I hate this storm!

Ever since the all girls private school St. Ninians burned down two months ago I have been living at another church, going to school there as well. I can always go back home, but then I would have to deal with... _him_. When my parents died and my brother dropped me off at the orphanage I had no choice but to go with _him_ when he adopted me. He was very wealthy and sometimes insisted on spoiling me, but I preferred to turn his offers down. Then man creeps me out sometimes, which was why I rarely come back home unless I'm in the mood.

Don't get me wrong, I do have friends from school; I just hate being alone all the time during the breaks. Many girls teased me for being so shy and sensitive, saying that I need to "grow a spine" as they say. Then yesterday the bullying went too far. I grew tired of the girls bullying me and finally stood up to them. Try as they might to hurt me but I was always a good fighter. Suddenly this one girl Jane threw a large stone at me, but I dodged it. I should have taken what was coming, for my best friend Teresa slipped into a coma after that. I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I packed my bags and am now on the run.

My old school wasn't far from the all boys school Lacombrade Academy. Sometimes boys from their visited their girlfriends, though I didn't have one that entire time. I guess I'm not that interested in anybody yet. Now that St. Ninians is just rubble and ashes with parts of buildings remaining, they only visit Arles to see us once a month. Right this moment I am gazing upon the fallen school as more raindrops fall, still wondering how this fire even started. My old dorm used to be on the third floor of the Class B building, where me and Teresa lived.

Rolling thunder broke me out of my daydreams. Rain of my own poured out of my eyes as I reminisced about wondrous memories that took place here. Splashing in puddles with my friends. Getting sick from being out in this cold and then warming up soon after. Drinking hot tea and soup while cozy in bed. All the happiness, all the memories... have gone within a flame of evil.

Lightning struck again, and I began running into the forest. I was hungry, freezing, but most of all... lonely. Perhaps if I run faster I can make it to Lacombrade Academy before I die of the cold. Fortunately I managed to stay alive until I reached the large gates. No one was out there, all except a silhouette with an umbrella. My throat was sore from breathing to hard, but I must call out anyways.

"Someone please answer!" I screamed. "I'm in need of help! Someone! Please... help... me...!" I was terribly exhausted, and my legs were numb. In fact my entire body is numb. However I was able to step back enough for the silhouette to open the gates. Beneath me I felt my legs giving out.

The stranger caught me in his arms and set my bags aside and his umbrella over us. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked me in a worried tone. I was too weak, too tired, too cold to answer him. Darkness swept over me, and the last thing I saw through the rain was a pair of lovely brown eyes.

* * *

**Me: There, I did it! The first chapter! Sheesh *begins to yawn*, I'm getting rather tired! Serge, Gilbert, are you guys tired too? *I opened the curtains and found them fast asleep with Gilbert on top of him*. Aww... just like in the real story! Goodnight**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

**Sorry! I accidentally posted he final chapter for Kissing Sins instead of chapter 2! Here's the real one! So sorry!**

Chapter 2: Sleepover

Carrying the girl will be easy, but then there are her bags and the umbrellas. So I laid her under a tree and ran inside to find Professor Watts. "There's a girl outside," I informed him. "She's fainted and looks I'll and hurt. I am able to carry her, but she has some other things with her. I need help grabbing the other things." Watts nodded and I took him outside.

She lay limp in my arms as I carried her bridal style throughout the school. When we reached the infirmary I set her on the closest bed. Her fair skinned face, which is slightly tanned, was covered in a few scratches and patches of dirt. Her black wavy hair was messy since her hair ribbon has been removed and wrapped around her wrist. I took off her blue overcoat to examine her some more.

Underneath her blue overcoat was a thick dark pink dress with white fur at the edges, the wrists, and down the middle where the buttons were. It seemed rather more simple compared to the other girls' laces and frills, and then she had the common knee socks and dress shoes.

I helped the nurse tend to her wounds and grabbed her medicine for when she wakes up. The nurse thanked me and had me wait for the girl to awaken. She was resting, so I sat on the chair, positioned it towards the wall, and laid my head on the table. If she were resting then I should get some sleep too...

A hand was ruffling my head, waking me up. I've been sleeping for at least an hour according to the clock. Looking up I realized the hand belonged to the girl, who is now wide awake and smiling softly. She had the eyes that are the color of a stormy sea.

"I believe my medicine is on the other side of the table where your head is blocking it," she told me. I gave her my apologies and handed it to her. "You're such a deep sleepyhead! It's so adorable!" Her voice was high when she said "adorable".

I examined her for anything else wrong with her. Laying my hand on her forehead she had no fever. She requested some ice for her swollen ankle, which I happily gave her.

Opening the door came the student superintendent Rosemarine. "Ah, you're awake now. I am the student superintendent Rosemarine. Who are you, young girl?"

Gulping down some air she spoke. "My name is Mallory Multi-Jean. For short you can call me one of those three names, MJ, or just plain Mallory. I am the 13-year-old orphaned daughter of Kira Multi and James Jean, who were famous chefs along with other talents. I have a brother, but he is working hard to earn money for us so he dropped me off at an orphanage after our parents died. Besides he needs to be 22 to take care of me. Then after that a man adopted me and we moved from Orleans, France, where I lived, to Paris.

"I attend the all girls school St. Ninians, but when it burned down we've relocated to Arles. I ran away yesterday after having enough of being bullied, but during a fight a rock was thrown and by dodging it my friend is now in a coma. Now that brings me up to when I came here earlier."

Poor girl, having to go through all that pain. My parents too died of a disease, but her life is more tragic than mine. How does she deserve all this pain, God? Rosemarine called me outside for a minute.

"Do you mind letting her stay in your room for now until we can contact her guardian?" he asked me. "Right now he's in Africa so it will be hard to do so until he returns in about three months. All the other rooms are occupied, but then your roommate rarely stays in your room anyways. Is it alright with you?"

The chances of Gilbert staying in his room _are_ slim. "Sure, I guess she can stay with me," I replied. She is pretty cute anyways.

* * *

**There, sorry about that folks!**

**Gilbert: You're so stupid! *says this still behind the closed curtain***

**Me: Whatever, now get out there for the next chapter! *opens the curtains and gasps* GILBERT! Get your lips off of Serge! You're needed on the set right now.**

***Gilbert leaves, but Serge tugs him back***

**Serge: Just good thing for good luck. *kisses him... ON THE LIPS!***

**Me: Serge, don't give in to him! I know you will so eventually *says this in mumbles*, but not now! *They still don't listen***

**Me: *groans* You guys are so cute, but you are so annoying when you don't listen to the director!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

**Remember that this story takes place while Gilbert is still a prostitute. And this will also be in Gilbert's POV.**

**Me: You hear that Gilbert? You're needed on the set for the next chapter. Gilbert, where the hell are you? You better not be... *opens door and gasps* WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE?! Not until this *censored word* story is *censored word* finished!**

**Gilbert: Can't we have a little fun? *kisses Serge again***

***I shake my head annoyingly***

**Mallory enters**

**Mallory: Hey guys, we all gotta get back to the set! Where are you? *pops head into door* Whoa, didn't mean to interrupt. *blushes* Carry on. *leaves for set***

***I grab the boys by the ears and drag them to the next chapter***

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Again

So I hear there's a girl staying at Lacombrade Academy until her guardian comes. It'll be hard to avoid her, being trapped by this stupid storm. When the news got to my ears I heard Serge was taking care of her and helping her to where she'll be staying. Maybe I can catch a bit of shut-eye before meeting Blough.

The room was empty, except for my messy bed which I left that way this morning. A lump was formed from my two pillows that I sleep with. Serge wasn't around; perfect timing. Lifting the covers, I jumped when I saw a sleeping girl _in my bed_! That explains the bags on the ground; I thought Serge was finally moving out of this place.

Why couldn't she have slept in the other bed? Of all the days to take a nap I can't even do it! I groaned and shook her awake. Her eyes opened, which turned out to be the color of the sea during a storm.

She sat up quickly and screamed. Almost immediately Serge was back in the room. Great, more company. He comforted her and calmed her down.

"Gilbert, this is Mallory Multi-Jean," he informed me. "She'll be staying here for a while. Since you were gone and rarely come back here I thought it would be alright for her to rest on your bed." He turned to the girl. "Multi, this is my roommate-"

"Gilbert Cocteau," she finished his sentence. "My you've grown! Don't you remember me? It's me Mally-J, from when my parents were your uncle's caterers at a party. It almost seems like it were only yesterday we were playing hide-and-seek."

Oh, _that _Mallory. Yeah, I know her. When I was six and she was five we became great friends during one of Augu's dinner parties. Since we were the only children there, her brother William was still in school, we charmed all the adults with our child-like cuteness and little games. It wasn't long until I invited her to my place several times.

After a few months of spending time with someone other than Augu, she suddenly disappeared out of nowhere. I was told by Augu that they died from smallpox. He must have misunderstood if Mallory is staring at me right now.

"I... I... I was told you and your family died from smallpox," I told her. She explained how only her _parents_ died of smallpox while she went to an orphanage and William, who is six years older than her, has been working for most of his life to support the both of them later on.

"Um... if it weren't too much," she said, "I'd like it if you'd give me a tour around Lacombrade Academy. We can also catch up if you like in the common room." This one girl, who was so outgoing she wasn't afraid of me back then, whom I thought was dead, who was the only girl whom I truly cared about. Blough can wait.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Demon

**Mallory: Hey guys, a little heads up! In this chapter you will learn another side of me. I hope I scare you all! ):-D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Little Demon

Gilbert looked throughout the school with me on our tour. He acts so distant with me. This isn't the Gil-Gil knew from before. Back then we'd play games in the gardens, and then I'd kiss his cheeks to tease him when we fall on top of each other. Now look at him, a quiet boy makes me avoid all the other students here.

We were looking outside the windows Gilbert moved me down the halls. From the corner I spotted a group of boys snickering. Even from here I can make out their whispers.

"Can you believe it?" exclaimed a boy. "Gilbert is with a girl! I hear they're friends. Something tells me he hasn't just been targeting us." What were these bastards talking about? Why were they talking bad about him.

"Hmm, I'm wondering how much she's been paying him," said another. "Heh... she's supposed to be 13. And she's pretty cute; _I'd_ wanna be Gilbert if you know what I mean!" The rest of the boys were trying to stifle their laughter.

I looked back up at Gilbert confused. "Now you know my secret," he confessed. "Just get away from me. I already know what your reaction is." He stepped back and looked as if he were on the verge of tears. I whispered his name and gave him a hug. I don't care if he's a prostitute; he's still my friend whom I have been _dying _to see again.

Taking a deep breath I revealed myself from the other hall and in front of the boys. They looked at me. Acting as cute as I can I gave a smile. I swear that their defenses melting at the sight of me can sometimes be plain boring.

"I believe I heard my friend Gilbert's name," I said. "My name's Mallory, by the way. Just a heads up: I am not a client. We are just friends and that's it." The boy in front of us was snickering again.

"Right, 'friends'," he put up air quotes with his fingers. Their attitudes are really bugging me. Although I seem spineless on the outside, it's just that I keep all my anger in the inside. They all jumped when I stamped my foot on the ground.

I walked towards them with a smile that now seems more menacing. Now they were scared; I have them in Little Demon's net. Little Demon is the name of my angry side that I rarely show. Abruptly I picked the first guy up by his shirt with his feet dangling from the ground.

"Shut the fuck up about Gilbert!" I shouted, making the boy's friends step back. "Why can't you get it through you fucking mind that I'm just his friend and _not _a client?! Try me again and I'll throw your head against the wall until it breaks and your tiny brain spilling out along with most of your blood. Understand?!"

Terrified he nodded and I dropped him onto the ground. I let him fall and hurt his legs. Smiling, which made them even more scared, I skipped back to where Gilbert was standing. He gave me a smirk.

"Looks like Little Demon has returned," he commented. Now _there's _theGilbert I know and am friends with. Kissing him on the cheek we went to the common room.


	5. Chapter 5: Adorable

**Mallory: Hey guys, a little heads up! In this chapter you will learn another side of me. I hope I surprise you all! ):-D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Adorable

"So I am begging you that you just deal with Gilbert please," I pleaded to everyone in the common room. "He and the girl staying here are old friends and they should catch up. What do you want me to do so you may accept Gilbert for a while?" I have reserved some time in the common room for Gilbert and Mallory to talk. Since none of the others are used to his company I'm not sure what it will take.

They thought as I awaited their answer. "We're not going to take anything from you Serge," Kurt answered for them all. "Just promise you won't give in, okay?" My cheeks went red; I knew he was talking about Gilbert.

Speak of the devil! He was holding the hand of the cute little girl; well, I'm over-exaggerating by the little girl but she is cute. Gilbert tried tugging her in, but she seemed to be shy. Jack, not Dren, came up to her saying that we didn't bite. Next Gilbert called her a chicken. Mallory scowled at him.

All of a sudden she gasped and, with a wide smile, she went towards Jack and seemingly forgetting Gilbert. "You have black hair, pale skin, but then look at your freckles," she described him for some unknown reason. "Those freckles are so adorable!" Like earlier she said "adorable" in a high voice. Then she spotted Karl on the couch and sat beside him, leaving Jack smiling softly and blushing.

"You looks so innocent with those gentle eyes and pious behavior," she said. "Aren't you dorm dean for Hall B?" He nodded nervously, his cheeks glowing red. "Aww... you're way too adorable to do such a job as that!" He smiled a bit. Then she spotted Pascal, sitting in the corner and reading a book.

She hopped beside him and took the book from him, in which he grew angry. "You're studying medicine?" Mallory asked him. He nodded, still sort of mad. "You should see all the science courses at my school. We're learning medicine, biology, chemistry, you name it! Though I personally prefer medicine because I also want to be a nurse if I don't make it as a chef or a singer, I have some knowledge in biology."

Pascal fixed his glasses. "You like science?" he asked her.

"Like it? I _adore_ it! For a project once I explained the rules of sexuality with magnetic poles. I mean, positive represents the girl while negative is the guy; they attract each other. But when the attraction is between the same gender, like negative to negative, it's shown to be harder to push towards each other." She was truly astounding him; he explained sexuality to me with magnetic poles too!

Mallory handed the book back to Pascal when we heard a knock at the open door. At the entrance was Karl's younger brother Sebastien. I looked back, but before I knew it she was running towards him and gasped.

"Oh my dear I think I'm going to scream of joy!" she exclaimed. "I hear you're Karl's brother, but you seem nothing like him. I detect cuteness, but then some mischief. Deary me, if I only a year younger." It came to mind Sebastien was 12 and Mallory was 13. "You are just so... so... so..." It looked like she couldn't take holding it back anymore. She screamed "ADORABLE" in such a high note.

All Sebastien did was blink at her, but in that blink of his eye she fainted with a slight smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6: Nurse Mallory

Chapter 6: Nurse Mallory

One thing that Mallory always did was find the cutest attribute in someone and would say "Adorable!" in a high, squeaky voice. When I was around she would call me that all the time. For a while it gets so annoying.

There she lay in the middle of the room, fainted from the sight of Sebastien. A few of the boys she charmed were now staring angrily at him.

"What the hell did you do to her, Sebastien?" demanded Jack, but Sebastien just shrugged his shoulders still confused. "You idiot!" He slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to cry out a slight, "Ow!"

As if commanded to respond to that word, Malloy was back up and awake. She looked at the young one, who was rubbing his head and almost crying. "Seba!" she cried out, examining his head. "What happened Seba? Who hurt you? Where does it hurt?" It came to my mind that she is overprotective of young ones. Still rubbing his head, Sebastien pointed at Jack.

Only I knew where this is going, having seen all sides of her. Especially Little Demon. Shaking with anger Mallory pounced upon Jack, punching his face as many times as she could. I stepped back and smiled. "This is going to be fun," I smirked. A flashback came to me of that time she nearly killed a man two years older than her, making me laugh.

Jack managed to slip away alive and ran out the door. All the steam from Mallory has been blown off, and she went back to Sebastien. A soft smile spread across her face, though some were still afraid.

"Don't worry Seba," she told the young one, "Nurse Multi is here. Do we have any ice?" This question was for all of us, but no one would have any ice in the middle of winter. She took a deep breath. "No problems, I just need a cloth."

She searched through the cabinets and found a cloth. Then she opened the window nearest to a snow-covered oak tree, letting in a chilly breeze from the storm that has turned into a hail storm. She scraped some of the hail and wrapped it into the cloth. Finally she set it on Seba's head. "My mother taught me this as a substitute," she explained to us.

Serge, who has been strangely quiet throughout the process, rested his hand on her shoulder. "That was very smart of you," he commented. "You'd make an excellent nurse, though I think you'd make an even better doctor."

Her cheeks blushed red. "Aww... thanks Sergie," she said shyly. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, making him blink and turn red as the roses.

"C'mon Gil-Gil, let's finally catch up!" But I turned down her hand. "Gilly..." Mallory sighed, "I respect what you do, no matter how wrong it is. Please..." My frown softened when I saw rain threatening to pour down in her stormy sea eyes. "If you want we can go somewhere else."

Well, the reason why I can't join her is because I need to see Blough, but he should be patient.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Chapter 7: Confessions

Those beautiful emerald eyes are hiding something and I want to know what it is. He was always so open with me. Sure now I know he's a prostitute for men, but there seems to be something else. These are my thoughts as we hurriedly run through the hail storm with an umbrella to the greenhouse.

A feeling in my gut tells me there's another pair of eyes watching in the midst of all this. A pair of brown eyes that met mine the first time. He has become my first crush since the one I had when I was five. I can see myself on his lips right now.

We finally made it inside the greenhouse. I closed my umbrella and looked around me. There were pots full of beautiful flowers, fruits, and vegetables. Such natural beauty must have taken long to master. I must praise the gardener for this.

"I can tell you come here often Gilbert," I said, making his head pop up from gazing upon some violets. "Do you come here with your clients? Have you already lost your virginity to one of them? Or was it someone else, understanding that you have started your sexual life while everyone else have petty crushes?"

He laughed and gave me a smirk. "You should talk, Mallory. I've noticed the way you looked at me when we were children. Was I your first petty crush? Have _you_ lost your virginity yet? I'm guessing you haven't by that look in your eyes. So full of longing. So full of pain. So full of lust for someone to kiss you for the first time." We've played like this before to tease each other, though we talked of different things rather than love.

"You're right, Gilbert. You _are_ my first crush. However I have moved on to another." I could see his black curls hiding in a bush from the corner of my eye. "The funny thing is that he was the first to meet me."

This made Gilbert laugh again. "Serge, really? He's pathetic, always patronizing me, pretending to care when he has friends who honor him because he's the orphaned son of a viscount. I suggest you try someone else. Someone you're not afraid of showing Little Demon to. Am I the reason why you've shown it to me several times before?"

"Oh I'm not afraid of showing it. He may turn out to the one in a game of young love. I am determined to do so. Though I tend to hide my feelings rather well sometimes, yet at others I just want to simply tug on his shirt and kiss him. When he was worried for me as he checked my fever. When our lips nearly touched when I pecked his cheek the way I do to you. The way he's looking out for you and me, even if that redhead told him not to 'give in' to you. Is that your deal Gilbert, that you have made almost everyone 'give in' to you except Serge?"

My little cat claws have gotten his tongue. He just glared at me, his cheeks turning into the color of blood. So I continued. "I bet that you've kissed every boy here that you don't even _know_ the feeling of kissing a _female _for once. Shall I be your first _female_ kiss?" I glided slowly towards him until our chests were touching, and I could feel his heart racing. I slipped my arms under his that he wrapped his arm around my back.

"I see Little Demon has found her seductive side right now. Though I haven't taught you anything you seem to be a natural." He was speaking so cooly, even if his legs were shaking.

The way he does I gave him a smirk. "Once you've blown everyone away with your cuteness you move on to the next level of seduction to get more than what you want. Heh, I remember it clearly now. You were the first time I've screamed adorable. I want my first kiss with Serge, but then again I've been _dying _for your lips for so long! Can't you grant an old friend her wish? Or are you going to play chicken?"

I wasn't playing any game now. I was telling the truth. Maybe _I_ was the first person he's ever seduced. Gilbert, if you kiss me then I will truly know if this really is for the love of a friend or because I am the first to have ever fallen into your trap.

"Maybe I'll grant it," he replied, "if you tell me why." Gilbert, you drive a hard bargain, but that's what a prostitute does after all!

"Because as a friend I love you. I don't have any plans having sex or getting into anything serious. This I have realized when finding out you're a whore, but then in a way I am friends with a whore. I don't care about what you become or what you do, I just wish to show you what love for a friend is since that is how I feel for you. I've gazed into the eyes of others and have realized you're a loner. Don't make a lonely person out of me too by rejecting me."

His fingers lifted my chin so that our eyes met again. Blue to green, his deep yet bright green seeming to clear the storm in my dark blue ocean. This was part of no game now, this kiss will be true and out of the love of a friendship. When I was pulled deeper into the lips for my first ever kiss, I no longer cared that Serge was watching after we closed our eyes.

* * *

**Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Serge: Why do I sound like a stalker?**

**Me: It resembles how you care for another being so much that you are watching out for them. Does that sound better?**

**Gilbert: Still sounds like a stalker.**

**Mallory: Shut up Gilbert! You just had your first female kiss and I just had my first ever kiss. Be grateful!**

***this just makes Gilbert laugh hard***

**Mallory: Let's just get to the next chapter before I turn Little Demon on his ass!**

**Me: Good point, Mally-J! *go to next chapter***


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

Chapter 8: Jealousy

I feel like a stalker, an intruder, a person who was not meant to see this. But when I saw the unhappiness in Mallory's eyes I couldn't help but follow them. Something told me she saw me, the way she kept looking from the corner of her eye. If she has, is she acting like this because she wants to see me squirm, or is it because she really does like me? My head is in turmoil.

While watching from behind a bush that was under a tree next to the greenhouse she was wrapping her arms around him. The house wasn't sound proof, so I was able to listen in. Mallory wants me, but then she wants her first kiss with Gilbert. She loves Gilbert because of their friendship. As I heard her speak she sounded as if she were seducing Gilbert to kiss her. I wanted to look away when they did.

Gilbert told her he was leaving to take care of something. "Is it a client?" she asked him. "Are you late for an important meeting?" She burst out giggling.

"MJ, for once can you keep you nose out of other people's business?" he said annoyingly. Blinking, she shook her head and kissed his cheek. After he left she picked at an orange from a tree and peeled the skin, eating the fruit inside. Then she opened her umbrella and left. Once she's out of my sight I can make a break for it; I'm beginning to wish I brought an extra sweater.

Suddenly a hand picked up the back of my shirt until my feet were dangling. "State your business here!" Mallory ordered me. "Well?" I gulped; her voice sounded angry.

"I saw you sad when you two left the common room," I confessed. "I didn't mean to listen in, honest! Please don't hurt me!" I was trembling from both the cold and the fact she was able to lift me.

Gently I was set down on the ground. I turned around and saw her smile shyly. "You saw us kiss," she said, "and before I closed my eyes I saw you look angry." She smiled wider and laughed. "Serge, are you jealous?"

My face was hot. Yes, I must be jealous if I am of Gilbert. "I don't know, I'm just confused. You say you like me, but then you kissed Gilbert."

"Silly silly Serge," she sighed, "it is true that my first crush was with him, but I have moved on. I need someone who worries for others, who are willing to sacrifice for love, to-"

"To show Little Demon?" I finished her sentence. "I already witnessed it when you attacked Jack in the common room." She laughed some more, then placed her index and middle finger on my chest.

"There are more sides of me you haven't seen yet," she told me, her fingers walking upwards until her hand was cupping my cheek. "However you must prove that I can show you them. My multiple talents are rather picky, especially after my heart was crushed when I haven't seen Gilbert."

Her lips were so close to me that if I moved forward we would be touching. Her soft cold hand moved into the curls of my hair. She leaned in closer, and I closed my eyes for a kiss. But then I only felt a peck on my cheek. Then she slipped her head away from me and stepped back. "The time you will be able to prove you are worthy shall come before you know it," she said, and ran off through the hail.

* * *

**Serge: You make me sound so weak.**

**Mallory: You make me sound like Gilbert.**

**Gilbert: Why am I still here if I was only in this chapter for only a short time?**

**Me: Will you all just SHUT UP?! Serge, you're not weak, you just care a lot about MJ. Jean, you're not like Gilbert, you just act seductive to see if he likes you. Gilbert, every small scene you're in counts. Have I, the director, made myself clear?**

**Mallory: But since this is Serge's POV, doesn't that mean I already know? *the boys nod in agreement***

**Me: *groans* Let's just get to the next chapter before _I_ go Little Demon on all of you! *I grab the back of their jacket collars and drag them to Chapter 9***


	9. Chapter 9: Threats in the Night

Chapter 9: Threatening Night

"You've been keeping me waiting," Blough criticized me. "I thought you didn't want these notes anymore." He held up papers in front of my face, and then put them away. Back to kissing me he went.

This man is pathetic, just like all the others. Occasionally instead of a hotel he just drugs his roommate and we do it in his room, which we are doing at this moment. But then again he does a great job at getting my papers. Now he's my ultimate resource since Dren has been expelled because of Serge. Hah, he's just as pathetic and I haven't even tried doing him yet!

Serge... that reminds me. I have to go early to stop Mallory from sleeping in my bed again. Although my friend I can't stand her screaming herself awake from nightmares. I learned to avoid that the hard way when I invited her to spend the night so many years ago and we slept in my large bed. At least I wasn't lonely that night.

How is it that she comes to my mind when I mention Serge in my thoughts now? What do they have in common? The way they care about me? But then again Mallory's feelings are true. The way they're both prodigies? No wait, Serge is only a piano prodigy. Wait until he sees all her talents!

My alarm clock rang, signaling the time to stop this. Blough sat up and allowed me to stand and dress myself. "I hear you've been out with that girl," he said. "Is that why you were nearly late today?"

I turned to him. "So why should you care?" I tried defending her, which is something that I don't usually do. "She's an old friend."

"I care because as long as she's around she'll eventually stick her nose in the wrong sorts of business we have. Once she's gone everything will be back to normal. Unfortunately her guardian will be returning in about three months, and she ran away from her school as I was told." You can always count on him to be in touch with the latest gossip.

Before I could leave after fully dressing myself he grabbed my arm tightly. "Because as long as she's here," he continued, "she'll be clinging onto you. Maybe there's a way of getting her to run _back_ to her school. Would that be alright with you?" I know his ways; he might even try to kill her if it means more sex with me.

"Don't try and touch her," I ordered him. "As long as she's around me no one can lay a finger on her. I thought you already know the rules here. Besides, you don't know who you'd be dealing with."

He laughed heartily. "Please, the girl's only 13. She's so spineless that she looks as if she's about to break any minute. I can handle her on my own. For now I'll humor you, but if she gets too clingy there _will _be trouble."

You're so stupid Blough! Mallory can kick anyone's ass and that's that! So you wish for her to be gone from this place. Well be careful what you wish for, because sometimes wishes just don't come true.

_That night..._

I, for once, went to supper due to Mallory's wishes. Anyone who looked like they were making fun of us or gossiping about us she would make silent with just a death glare. She is protecting me, so now I have to return the favor. From across the cafeteria I saw Blough staring at us.

After supper Mallory left for the public baths to wash up and change into her night frock. Tonight it's light green with thin darker green vertical stripes. Since I was sleeping In my own bed she plans on sleeping with Serge.

Watching him hide his joy was such entertainment. His face was red hot and he was smiling. All this happened while Mallory was brushing her hair in the mirror. I secretly watched them get into bed and fall asleep, Serge turning off the light...

Something was shaking me awake. The room was filled with darkness, except for the moon shining from the window. I adjusted my vision so that I can see through the moonlight. A darker figure reached towards me, but I grabbed it and gripped it tight. A soft "Ouchies, Gilbert!" was what I heard.

"Mallory what the hell are you waking me up for?" I whined. "This better be good."

"Serge kicks in his sleep," she explained. "He kicked me so much that I fell out of his bed." That explained the thud I heard earlier. "Can I sleep with you?" I sighed "Fine", which was enough for her to climb in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head next to it, my left arm around her.

"Mmm... you're so warm Gilly," she sighed. I felt a kiss on my cheek. "Nighty night Gilbert. Love ya." I knew she meant as a friend, but those three words felt warm to me. I forehead her forehead and we settled into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: Jean's Genes

**Warning: the recipe used is not real, but from my own imagination.**

Chapter 10: Jean's Genes

When I woke up rather early in the morning Gilbert has already left. He seemed to have set the blankets upon me so that I wouldn't get cold. Since my ankle is back to normal I think I should go downstairs for an early breakfast.

Down in the cafeteria Gilbert was in there either. The only noises were of the chefs cooking the students' breakfast in the kitchen. My parents' genes are beginning to kick in, and "kicked" me in there.

I startled everyone with my presence as I walked through the door. Wondrous smells filled my nose, and hope the food is as good as it smells.

"Good morning," the head chef said to me. "You must be the girl who is staying here. Would you like anything in particular to eat?" I smiled and walked over to where the French toast was being made. He proceeded to set one down on a plate, but I stopped him. My parents' DNA tell me to get creative.

As the head chef stood there puzzled I went into the pantry to gather my own ingredients; my parents taught me how to cook when I turned six and was still with Gilbert. A loaf of sourdough bread, three eggs for dipping, cinnamon, agave syrup, and bananas. The bread may already be ready for use, but I prefer to "recreate" it.

Taking out a large knife made the other chefs freak out, though I simply used it to cut the sourdough of its crust. Then I mashed it into a large bowl with the bananas and some cinnamon, allowing it to mix together. Once my new dough was ready I cracked the eggs into a small bowl and whisked it until all the yolk was combined into a yellow liquid. I took out my bread from the bowl and made it into slices with my large knife. That's where the basic steps of making French toast take place.

I dipped a few slices of bread into the egg yolk and let it simmer on a ready pan that I glazed with butter so it wouldn't stick. Waiting for it to be done took a while, but I was taught that being a chef takes patience. After finishing I set down on a plate and sprinkled some more cinnamon and then the agave syrup on top.

The chefs just stared at me in awe when I just pointed to them and said, "Repeat." I took my "Sweet and Sour French Toast" out to the tables and ate. All the other students came down about an hour later, and I was finishing my third helping. By the looks of what the chefs brought out they compiled with my order.

It fascinated me to watch Serge and his friends to taste my creation. "Did they try a new recipe?" wondered my sweet Serge as he took another bite. "This tastes way better than the old version." My own success made me giggle.

"I'm glad you like it, Serge," I said. "I was the one who made it, thanks to my inheriting of my parents cooking talents and my creativity." He blinked with surprise written all over his face as he swallowed.

Before taking another bite he said, "My compliments to the adorable chef!" The word "adorable" made me blush. I smiled cutely and went back to grab a fourth helping of my own dish.


	11. Chapter 11: Horse Drugged

**Mallory: What do you mean my injures will get worse in this chapter?! Isn't my ankle enough? *points at right ankle, which looks bruised***

**Me: Sor-ry, this story needs some tragic stuff. Your backstory, sure, but some extra stuff will really spice it up.**

**Mallory: Are you saying this story would be better if someone got hurt?! *I just roll my eyes* Oh that's it, let me at her! Let me at her! *jumps at me but Gilbert holds her back***

**Me: You think you're tough? You are based off of _my_ personality, _my_ experiences, and _my_ imagination! *Mallory throws out the... middle finger!* Oh that's it, let me at her! I can take you on! *tries to jump, but Serge grabs her***

**Mallory and Me: Let go! I can teach her a lesson, and I will! *twist and turn to get away***

**Serge: Gilbert, hold them back while I go to the next chapter. Make sure they don't aim for each other's throats! *hands me off to Gilbert's other arm and leaves***

**Gilbert *struggling to hold us apart* Oh, I have an idea! *locks Mallory in a closet and me in Room 17* Sheesh, those girls can fight!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Horse Drugged

Mallory accompanied me to my classes so she can keep up with her education. We both hated History due to boredom, and she nearly fell asleep on my shoulder. The only time she actually enjoyed today was during Physical Education, which is my favorite class besides Music Class.

As a new student she just tended to grooming the horses, and I watched her during Trotting Exercises. She was brushing the mane of a Friesian horse named Beauty, who is very kind and gentle to people who touch her except when she needs to be aggressive. Beauty simply stood there while MJ stroked through her shining black coat.

I took the horse I rode back into the stables for some grooming while I watched Multi brushed Beauty's hooves. Then back up the mane she went.

"Okay Beauty, I'll have to climb upon again," she spoke to the horse. "I want to make sure you look absolutely adorable and beautiful for a long time." She stood upon a stool and onto Beauty's back to reach her head; Beauty is a few hands taller than her.

Behind Beauty and Mallory two boys were creeping up to them, one holding a small long stick. Looking closer I realized it was a needle. They were both snickering. "Watch those two scream!" one quietly exclaimed. He poked the needle into Beauty's behind and hurried back.

Down Mallory fell off of Beauty as it whinnied and stood up. She lay on her back groaning and staring up at the once calm horse. She stood up and tried to comfort her. "Easy girl," she soothed her. However Beauty just head-butted her that she fell back. It stood up again and stomped on her toes.

Raindrops fell down the storm in Mallory's ocean blue eyes as she limped away towards me. She wanted me to help her to the infirmary. "I think my toes are broken!" she sobbed. "Sergie, it hurts!" I carried her bridal style into Lacombrade's main building to the infirmary.

_Later that afternoon, in the common room..._

I carefully lifted MJ's foot onto a pillow on the couch. She took up half of the entire couch when she lied down and stared up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were still red and stained from her dried up tears. The nurse said she would heal in a week or two.

"Are you sure these pills will ease the pain, Pascal?" she asked. In order to stop her suffering Pascal offered her some painkillers he tried to "improve".

"Now remember," he informed her, "side effects include: nausea, cravings, mood swings, drowsiness, and possibly constant blackouts."

"I feel like I'm a pregnant woman," she mumbled. "Sergie, can you stay with me?" Of course I stayed. She turned to her side and laid her head on my lap. Yawning, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Mood Swings

**Serge: I just finished Chapter 11. Are they calm now?**

**Gilbert: Let's see. *opens both doors, and both girls come out calmly* Hm, they seem alright now.**

**Me: Serge, your bed is pretty soft. Gilbert, yours feels lumpy. How many times did it take to make it like that?**

**Gilbert: *smirks and goes next to Serge* Many, but only one truly made it that way! *winks at Serge***

**Me and Mallory: 0.0 Okay...**

**Me: Anyways, Gilbert, you'll be experiencing Mallory on drugs. I am not taking any complaints until after the chapter.**

***Gilbert pouts, and the team go to the set***

* * *

Chapter 12: Mood Swings

My meeting with Blough lasted for only 15 minutes, which to my surprise was alright with him. He said something about me making it up after Mallory leaves. Perhaps I should stay by her longer.

Serge ran to me and was begging me for my help. Ha! He's so pathetic! Then he mentioned Mallory feeling sick, so I just shrugged and let him lead me to wherever.

There she was, trying to rip open a pillow like a wild dog. She looked at me and smiled, but the she frowned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she yelled at me. All of a sudden her mood changed. "Hi Gilly! Wanna play?" She shook her head and threw the pillow at me, but then threw up out the open window.

"I should have known better than to give her Pascal's painkillers," Serge mumbled. He turned to me. "I have to go meet Professor Louie Renet, but I can't just leave her here all alone. Not with those side effects and especially her mood swings. Do you mind watching her?" I pouted, but I finally nodded. He smiled and left.

Looking back Mallory was lying down on Serge's bed and staring at the ceiling, mumbling something. I leaned in closer to hear. "Can we go outside?" she was directly asking me now. Sighing, I helped her up and took her outside.

The forest was looking better, even if the storm was just last night. Hail was melting under the sun, which was shining and warming the ground beneath us. During our walk we came upon a small ravine in a clearing.

"I can tell you come here often too," MJ giggled. "What are we doing here?" She burst out laughing. I just rolled my eyes. We sat down next to a tree next to the clearing. If I'm going to spend my day babysitting, I might as well rest up before getting more annoyed than before.

* * *

**Gilbert: Now I'm babysitting?! This is insane!**

**Mallory: *pouts and shuns him* Meanie... Haha! This is fun!**

**Serge: Wait, is she really on those painkillers?! *I nod* I need a long talk with Pascal! *stomps out and looks for Pascal in the common room***

**Me: Luckily he won't be in the next chapter. Alright people, lets go now!**


	13. Chapter 13: Young Troublemakers

**Me: Warning, a little similar to something that happened to Gilbert in the real series!**

**Mallory: You mean he'll be doing something again?**

******Me: :/ Umm... Sure... Lets just say that.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Young Troublemakers

Gilbert's asleep now, and I decided to nap with him. But now my stomach is turning again. I spit up behind a bush and washed my mouth in the small ravine. Through its waters I saw my own reflection, yet when I touched it my reflection was gone in a ripple.

A few yards away I saw a small gang of silhouettes coming towards me. When they came closer I realized they were all boys. These boys weren't dressed in the Lacombrade Academy uniforms, but in light brown plaid puffy-like jackets, dark brown trousers, and caps and other attire similar to the boy in front.

Now they are right by me, snickering and smiling at me. The people near the middle called me cute and a doll. As much as I was flattered I was scared.

"No problem miss," the front boy said. "We just were on a walk when we saw you."

"You're from Lacombrade, aren't you?" I asked them. Maybe they just dress like this after classes. He shook his head and smiled and held out his hand.

"We go to a school in Arles," he said. "My name's Taylor, and we're the troublemakers of the town." During my stay in Arles I did not know of these boys, but if I act kind I can escape later. So I shook his hand and smiled. "So what's a sweetie like you doing in the forest?" he asked me.

I explained to them how I ran away from St. Ninians and am now staying at Lacombrade until my guardian comes, no matter how much I hate him. They said I might as well be the female version of their troublemaking group. I'm not sure why, but I found that a compliment.

Taylor told me to come closer so the rest of the gang could see me, which I did. He held one arm on my waist and took me to the middle of the crowd. One called me a beauty, another a charmer. My face was hot with from all these compliments they told me.

"You don't have to be scared," Taylor reassured me. "Just let those arms naturally drop to your sides. That a girl, it's okay. We have something for ya, so close your eyes." As scared as I was I closed them out of curiosity. They kept on whispering, making me impatient. Taylor must have seen this as he told me to keep waiting and kissed me on the lips. Just the kiss itself made me uncomfortable; I was hoping my second kiss would be with Sergie.

Suddenly I felt a hand go down the collar of my dress and pressing against my chest. "We've got ourselves a winner!" exclaimed one boy. "They're really developed!" My eyes snapped open and I managed to step away from their group.

"I tried to stop him," Taylor said though didn't sound convincing. "We'll take care of him and we'll give you that surprise!" I already saw through his lies; he just wanted an early first time if I'm not wrong.

I was disgusted by their behavior and called them all perverts, but that just made them come closer. I called out for Gilbert, who is probably still asleep. I picked up some dirt and threw it into Taylor's face, and ran to where Gilbert was. Like a madman I shook him awake and told him to run.

"Ah, there's our girl!" Taylor said. "Hey, who's the girly boy there? That your boyfriend? You can do better!" I blinked and felt my cheeks turn red; nobody makes fun of Gilbert except me. "Hey buddy, step aside," he told Gil-Gil. "We wanna another look at your girl." I made fists with my hands; Gilly doesn't like orders.

Like as if he were reading my mind, Gilbert whispered into my ear for me to go Little Demon on their asses. Smiling I stepped forward and slugged them all. Taylor was whimpering on the ground, which made me giggle.

"Bye bye, boys!" I waved goodbye. "Remember, if you mess with me or Gilbert I will hunt you all down in Arles and kick your asses some more!" This last thing I said a bit too sweetly, which made them shiver. I took Gilbert's hand and we ran back to the school.

* * *

**Mallory: So how did that relate to Gilbert's past? I'm still confused.**

**Me: *sighs deeply* You'll find out in the first chapter of Volume 5 on page 21. Go check it out!**

**Gilbert: Great, now she'll know what happened a few years after she left. Oh well, I better go get Serge. SERGE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! YOU'RE ON! *Serge bursts out of room***

**Serge: Sorry, I took a short nap before my part. Let's go!**


	14. Chapter 14: Just One Touch

Chapter 14: Just One Touch

Professor Louie Renet said I was getting better and better and should keep on practicing on my keyboard. This meeting took about an hour, which should be enough time for Gilbert to watch over Mallory. On those drugs she can run off anywhere if not looked at.

I was about to head inside for an early supper when I heard my name come from the forest. First out came the cutie herself, followed by Gilbert. "Sergie!" she cried out to me, and held me tight when she came. Her eyes were wet and fresh with tears, while her body was trembling. I asked her what was wrong.

"Oh Sergie it was terrible!" she sobbed. "We walked through the woods and then took a nap for a while. I woke up before Gil-Gil here but earlier this gang of boys from Arles caught me by the ravine in the clearing. At first they were nice to me but ended up actually being complete perverts. They touched me Serge, and the worst part is that I'll see them again after my guardian comes back. What kind of monster forcefully deprives a girl of her privacy?!

"And to top it all off, the pain is back! The painkillers wore off while I walked back here. I don't want to leave this school ever again!" Gilbert ran off while she talked, which made her sadder. I comforted her and helped her limp back to the common room to see Pascal.

Try as I might I couldn't get her inside the school, as she was holding the side of the door with her free hand. "If I didn't take any of those pills none of this would have happened!" she exclaimed. I had her sit outside while I grabbed the medication, first nearly killing Pascal for even giving them to her in the first place, and a glass of water for helping her swallow.

She was under the elm tree where I had her wait as I went back outside and into the sunlight. Mallory was picking nearby dandelions and flowers and putting them into one big bunch. I was told the boys who touched her said they were just going to give her a bouquet like this, but she was too angry to listen.

"Please take them," I coaxed her, but she wouldn't take the pills. "You'll feel better after one pill, no matter the side effects. Multi, please!" All she did was shake her head and tried to push the canister of pills out of my hand. I had no choice but shove one into her mouth and poured the water down her throat, some spilling on her skin. This reminded me of that night I forced Gilbert like this.

Mallory coughed hard as I rubbed her back. "That may have hurt my throat a bit," she said, "but thanks. My foot feels better now." She laid a hand on my chest and her right arm over my shoulder. I subconsciously put a shaking hand on her chest and felt her heart beating. Realizing this I pulled it back.

All she did was smile and giggle, and then gasped. "Sergie, it's happened!" she smiled, though I was confused. "When you touched me, I didn't feel violated like when I did with those boys. My mind says I like you, and now my heart has accepted it." Just one touch told her that I am worthy of her love, that she can get over her heartbreak that lasted for eight years.

Our eyes connected, and through her's I saw the storm in her dark ocean blue eyes clear up. She kissed me once on the cheek, another on the head, and finally on the lips. The world around us disappeared. I pulled her closer to me until I fell backwards onto the lush wet grass. We laughed together and kissed some more. I felt her hips move on top of me. I opened my eyes and found her sitting on my chest, holding my wrists down.

"Sergie, if I were to be obedient, what would you have me do?" It was a very odd question. "Would you want me to kiss a certain part or move into a certain position? I'm very curious of the things you would have me do. Don't take this as an invite to sex, I just really want to know." She looked at me with her hair to one side, her eyes glowing with some mischief.

The question made me sweat and feel embarrassed, but I answered her anyways. "I-I-I would... would um..." I was stammering and feeling uncomfortable, but her eyes filled with longing got to me. "I would have you unbutton my shirt so you can kiss my chest." My cheeks were hot and red as roses.

Jean smiled and put her mouth to my ear. "Such bravery for you to speak your feelings, Mister Honor Student," she smirked, but the frowned. "Dear me, we've been watched." She got off of me so I can sit up. Jean pointed to a short silhouette revealed to be Sebastien.

"Seba, you nosy mischief maker!" she teased him. "I told you to not stick your nose in other people's business." She sounded like his mother. He smiled.

"Are you two finally a couple?" he asked us, which made us shocked. "That would be so adorable!" Sebastien said in a high voice; I can see he's spent too much time around Mallory. Once he left we kissed again.

* * *

**Mallory: So we're finally together? FINALLY! XD**

**Gilbert: *smirked* Heh... I've been waiting for this, no matter how much it rather induces me to vomit. *Mallory sticks out her tongue***

**Me: C'mon you guys, we've gotta get to the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Jealousy Strikes Again

Chapter 15: Jealousy, Part 2

As MJ was in Serge's arms I made a run for it. Blough has this new offer of the answer key for the summer exams, which will be needed if the headmaster doesn't agree to my terms. Last year he nearly rejected my proposition until he felt me touch him.

When I heard Mallory fighting something, or someone, I returned from the forest before meeting Blough. There she was, under an elm tree and smacking Serge's hands away. In his hands were a canister labeled "Improved Painkillers by The Blue Rose". The drugs.

She kept pushing his hand, which held a small pill, away from her. Frustratedly Serge shoved a pill into her mouth and poured the water from a glass down her throat. It reminded me of how Serge did that to me the night Dren attacked me. Jean was coughing and spitting up drops of water, but the pill stayed down.

The moment they kissed was when I wanted to leave, but then I spotted Sebastien coming out from behind a small bush. He exclaimed something about the two making an adorable couple, which sounded sickening. Mallory, giggling and seeming to be annoyed, chased him away and told him to stop spying. She returned to Serge, who was sitting against the tree.

"Uh Mallory, what are you doing?" he asked her, who was unfastening his shirt buttons. Her smile was seductive and full of mischief.

"I'm feeling obedient," she said. "This what you wanted me to do, remember? If I were to feel this way, of course." I heard Serge let out a small moan when she kissed his chest.

My eyes have become used to sights like this, but I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. What was weirder was how I wasn't of Serge but of Mallory. Perhaps it's because I am always the one to act seductive.

"... No... Mallory... stop..." Serge stopped her kisses and sat himself up more. "You said you weren't planning to have sex with me."

"So what? I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

"Yes, but don't touch me like this. Okay?"

All the fun was gone, but Mallory put his shirt back together. She sat next to him. "It would have been your first time, wouldn't it?" she asked him. He nodded and then took her hand.

"Multi, we should go inside," he said. "It's getting late and supper will be coming soon. Let's go study until then." MJ, who has always been the charmer, has just been charmed. She nodded and they went back inside, which was my signal to finally meet Blough.

* * *

**Mallory: I sound like Gilbert again, but at least I made Serge blush. *Serge blushes again* Anything I should look forward to?**

**Me: A week after this chapter, a date, heartbreak, and a song.**

**Mallory: Again with the pain, huh?! What is wrong with you?! Gilbert better be the one experiencing heartbreak, because I will go Little Demon!**

**Me: Well, Gilbert will actually be the cause of the heartbreak. *Mallory pounces on me, but Serge grabs her* Oh, so you think you can take me on?! We'll see about that when I get my claws out!**

**Mallory: Go get someone to save you from a tree, scaredy cat! *sticks her tongue out* Those cat references are so ironic, knowing you have two dogs.**

**Me: *face red* Alright, that's it! Bring it on girl, let's see who's the better fighter after I handle you! *tried to pounce, but Gilbert grabs me***

**Gilbert: Serge, go get Mallory on the set. It's her turn. I'll go watch Marley, and probably shove some of Pascal's painkillers down her throat so she'll calm down! *Serge and Mallory leave for set while I'm dragged into a closet* Here we go again!**


	16. Chapter 16: Seen Again

Chapter 16: Seen Again

It feels weird to be back in Arles, but for now I am a temporary Lacombrade student. I hope my guardian takes longer, because I'll be leaving once he returns from his business trip in Africa.

The girls from St. Ninians still attend the church here, so it is best to hide with Serge and his friends, who are having me tag along to this large café that seems to be more of a restaurant inside. We laughed, told stories, Serge played the piano- I have learned he is a piano prodigy-, and I sang- if I don't make it as a chef I wish to be a singer. It was almost as if we were real adults.

My back was towards the glass window at the time, so I couldn't see the commotion behind me. If I were to do so I would have run away before being caught by the male troublemakers who violated me last week. Little Demon tends to come out better when angered, so I must keep myself in control until the perfect time.

"Well look who we have here," Taylor said when they entered the café. "It's our girl Mally-J! Isn't this a coincidence!" He tried to lay a hand on me, but I smacked it. "Feisty, huh? How about just a dance. That wouldn't hurt, right?" Again he held out his hand, my own hand squeezing Serge's. I gotta get him to leave somehow.

I sighed deeply. "Alright Taylor, one dance. After this I never wanna see you again." I turned my head to the dance floor. "This place looks more of a ballroom anyways," I added under my breath. He pulled me to the dance floor under the surprised eyes and whispers.

"Oh my, is she being forced to do this?" wondered a woman. "She mustn't know of what those ruffians do here if she were to dance with him willingly!" Indeed I knew, but he looked dangerous and might hurt Sergie.

Taylor put his arms on my waist and my arms around his shoulders. For a ruffian he is elegant on his feet. I just let him sway my body along with his and closed my eyes, waiting for this embarrassment and torture to be over.

He must have thought me closing my eyes was an invitation, for he pressed his lips to mine and made everyone gasp. This has been the second time he has done this to me! I pulled back and slapped his face.

In a singsong voice I shouted "Little Demon" and let it echo throughout the room. During the past week the boys of Lacombrade have learned what to do when hearing this. Immediately they all evacuated the place, along with a few adults who have realized them leaving would mean trouble. The only Lacombrade boys who haven't left were Serge, Karl, Pascal, and Sebastien.

"Little Demon, huh?" Taylor laughed. "We'll see how you do with boys who know your strength now." Snapping his fingers the rest of his gang crowded me. I saw Serge crack a bottle, making some jagged glass fall to the ground.

"I don't approve of violence," he said, "nor do I approve of men attacking women. But if I must use violence so you'll stay away, then I will." So valiant, so protective, yet I can't risk him getting hurt. I took the bottle out of his hand and told him to get away while he can. That this was my fight.

No matter the cost, I can't injure these boys, so I dropped the broken bottle and simply punched the boys' sharp in the chest and kicked their shins. One boy got a hold of me from behind, and we rolled out the café. A crowd was swarming us like bees.

Again I sharply elbowed his stomach until he let go. Now it's just me and Taylor. He swung at me, but I crouched in time and kicked his legs down. It was the perfect chance for me to sit on top of him and repeatedly slug the pervert's face.

"Fine, I give! I give!" he shouted, jamming his fist on the ground. "I promise I won't mess with you again!" I decided to be pitiful and stood up. He and the boys ran away crying for their mommies.

"Serge, I'm going back," I said. "I'm tired and I've lost the mood. It was a fun date though!" He gulped and nodded. We kissed each other's lips before I left.


	17. Chapter 17: Give In

Chapter 17: Give In

By the time I got back it was almost sunset. At the horizon the sky was mixed with hues of red and yellow in the blue. Mallory should already be here by now, having gone two hours earlier. I was told for supper she was making clam chowder and maybe even bake ciabatta bread from this recipe she learned in Italy.

As usual Gilbert seems to not have returned to who knows where, but I am teaching myself to not intrude on his business. What I _did_ see was a note in Mallory's handwriting.

_Dearest Sergie,_

_I will be in the library for a while with Seba and his friends. They wish for me to tutor them and maybe even give them cooking lessons. By the way, I already made tonight's supper with the help of the chefs already in the kitchen. They wish for me to become a chef here. I do so wish that, too, for I will be able to cook for the adorable children here. About an hour until supper I will be in the library, so I will meet with you in the cafeteria. Boy do I love this school!_

_Love, MJ_

Mallory has really made herself at home here. It would be a shame to let her talents go to waste at a school where everyone bullies her. Perhaps this school can become a school for both boys and girls one day.

The door behind me opened. My back was towards it, so I guessed it was her. "I thought you were at the library, Mallory," I said.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" demanded a harsh voice. I turned around and realized it was Gilbert who entered the room. With the golden hair and pale skin, he _did_ sort of represented a female. I apologized, but he scoffed it off and sat on his bed.

"So where have you run off to this time?" I asked him a bit persistently.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Unlike the others I really do care about you. Why must you give your body to those men?" He was stifling his laughter with a hand.

"How long have you been at this school now? A few months? You should have learned already, especially on the night of your first kiss." I gulped at the memory, of the night of the first time I went to Arles with my friends.

Gilbert continued on. "Have you ever felt what it's like to be caressed? To be held? To be touched? It is a wonderful experience." He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps _you_ should be given an example."

Pale hands reached out to me and slipped inside my shirt. The touch made me shudder and squirm. I felt his leg cross in between mine and entwine with my right leg. Sweat was pouring over my forehead as he kissed my nape.

With as much willpower I pulled back to shake my head. "Stop it..." before I could say anything else I was being drawn into his hypnotic green eyes. "...Gilbert..." I sighed, and this time _I_ was the one kissing _him_. I subconsciously slipped under his arms to pull him closer so our chests were touching.

Our lips broke just a few millimeters apart, and a smile was spreading across the golden-haired angel's face. I have always wanted to see a genuine smile like this, and now that I have a smile of my own appeared. This I have been waiting for.

"Serge... are you comfortable standing like this?" Gilbert asked me. "We can always lie down on one of the beds if you like." I pondered over this while he sat me down on a nearby chair.

Here he was, smiling softly as he sat on my lap and kissed my neck again. I couldn't help but allow him to do so for some reason. Why am I allowing this? Isn't this wrong? Evil? Or is this... passion? Affection? _Love_?

My heart began beating fast from that last word. Is this really love, as in how love feels like? It must be if my heart is pounding loudly for a man. I was told that sometimes I must give in to my emotions and allow some events to take place. So as Gilbert moved me to my bed, I placed myself on top of him and let my emotions take over me for the sake of love.

* * *

**Mallory: So I'm only here because of a NOTE? This is nuts! *sighs and groans* Ugh... when's my next appearance?**

**Me: I'm thinking of a short appearance near the end of Gilbert's chapter. Will that suffice? *she just shrugs* So can I get out of the closet now since Serge and Gilbert are still on the set? *door is opened* Thanks. Oh, before you go you should try counting to 10.**

**Mallory: Why?**

**Me: *fake smiling, but she doesn't know it* There's a special surprise waiting for you, and you should try calming down. Believe me, you _will_ be surprised. Maybe you should count to 100 for extra measures.**

**Mallory: *shrugs and counts on the way to the set* One, two, three, four...**


	18. Chapter 18: Profession

Chapter 18: Profession

We removed each other's attire, our lips never breaking. Serge kept on kissing my nape. He has given in so easily I wonder if he's been acting so pathetic when waiting for a moment like so.

Every time we kissed, with every touch, every caress our bodies reacted to each other perfectly. Almost like puzzle pieces that finally fit together. It felt like a coincidence.

Serge had us switch places so I was now the one on top. With his arms around my neck he moved down a bit to kiss my chest. I moaned with true pleasure, something I haven't done truly in a long time. Why is it that with others I have to _fake_ the contentment, but with him I can actually let it out?

"...Oh Gilbert..." he sighed. "...Please...touch me more..." I couldn't believe my ears! Serge Battour, the honor student and viscount, asking for me to pleasure him. He must have really given in for this. I moved three of my digits from the back of his shoulder and down his chest, in which he took a deep breath to exhale rapidly.

Now for some more fun of my own. "Serge, in one word how would you describe this?" I asked him, kissing his exposed neck as he squirmed. "Of course, you don't just have to describe it in one word."

His legs were squirming more when I caressed his crotch. "Mmm... breathtaking... hypnotic... electric... Must I go on?" he told me. He opened his eyes and used a finger to move one of my strands of hair out of my eyes. "So beautiful," he sighed and smiled softly, "so beautiful I can't help but gaze at you when I see you with those other men. I feel such a pang of jealousy when I do so. Your beauty shouldn't be wasted on them. Oh Gilbert... I... _I love you_!"

Did I hear that clearly? Did I just hear him profess his love to me? Or was it just the moment that has caught up to him? For the first time someone doesn't find me as their toy or a simple whore. Perhaps he really does love me, with his jealousy, how he has been trying to reach out to me, and to right now. Someone really _does_ love me!

"But it's a sin!" I quietly exclaimed to tease him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then suckled on the back of my ear.

"I don't care anymore," he whispered into my ear. "All I care about is you." I counted the many times he has described me so far, including the "one word" game. Right now he is at six.

"You have sparkling emerald eyes that I get lost into in just one stare." Seven. "Soft pale skin I want to touch." Eight. "Rosy pink lips I want to kiss every time." Nine.

The moment snapped when we heard footsteps running down the halls. Serge looked at the clock and got off the bed. He mentioned something about nearly missing supper. Looks like he's back to normal. Before going down along with him, I smelled the sheets he lay on while he wasn't looking.

* * *

**Me: Alright people, time for the next chapter! Mallory, your chapter is up next! We've gotta head for the library.**

**Mallory: *in tears* What happiness do you receive from torturing me?! I'm going to need a few minutes. *takes deep breaths* 1,001; 1,002; 1,003...**

**Me: This may take a while, but for now Serge and Gilbert get off the set! *finds them doing it again* WHAT HAPPINESS DO YOU GET FROM TORTURING ME?! *now in tears* I'm going to be in the cafeteria for a while. *takes deep breaths* 1, 2, 3... Sheesh, no matter how much I tell them!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Feeling of Betrayal

Chapter 19: The Feeling of Betrayal

"No no no Seba!" I quietly exclaimed. "12 times 11 isn't 121, but 132. Common math mistake." Sebastien erased his answer and redid the problem. I looked over his two friends Conner and Wilson's math answers and pointed out their mistakes too.

The library was somewhat empty, with only us four and a few others searching through the bookshelves. The lighting was dim, lit only with a few ceiling lights and lanterns. I brought one of my own when I realized this. And like every library it was quiet.

I checked the time on the grandfather clock and noticed it is half an hour until supper. "We should go, you guys," I said. "It's almost supper, and I need to check on the chowder. Maybe tomorrow I can give you a lesson if you're willing to wake up an hour before anyone else." I packed up my books and lantern and headed back for Room 17 of B Hall.

All the boys were heading downstairs for supper while I walked down the hall. I waved to a few, in which they replied, "Hey there cutie!" Only Serge should be allowed to call me that.

Before I could enter the room I heard bumps and moans from the other side. It sounded like Serge and Gilbert. What are they doing in there?

"Serge, in one word how would you describe this?" Gilbert asked, also hearing Serge squirming. "Of course, you don't just have to describe it in one word." Are they... doing it?!

"Mmm... breathtaking... hypnotic... electric... Must I go on?" Serge replied. "So beautiful," he sighed, "so beautiful I can't help but gaze at you when I see you with those other men. I feel such a pang of jealousy when I do so. Your beauty shouldn't be wasted on them. Oh Gilbert... I love you!" No, no he must be lying! He said he cares about me!

"But it's a sin!" Gilbert quietly exclaimed to tease him. More kissing sounds were made.

"I don't care anymore," Serge whispered. "All I care about is you."

Rain poured down my eyes hard. In fact so hard that a storm like no other was coming. I ran far from the room, out the school, and to a spot near the forest.

Here I was, curled up under the same elm tree where Sergie and I first kissed. I broke down a branch close to me and kept breaking it to pieces. Why did Sergie reject me, but with Gilbert it's okay? What does Gilbert have that I don't? Gilbert... Gilbert... I HATE YOU!

Yes, that's it! I hate you, Gilbert! You've stolen Sergie's love, his heart, his virginity when I couldn't. You are nothing but a whore, scum that I have been friends with since we were little, even if you thought I was dead all these years. Now you have everything that I want.

Using another branch I rubbed its hard bark against my legs. I must punish myself with pain whenever I fail. This I taught myself after my parents died. Others thought I shouldn't hurt myself, but because of me my parents aren't around. I have to admit that when that homeless man got sick I took him in, and then he infected them with smallpox while William and I were at school.

The bark from the tree made scratches on my legs, a few red scars bleeding. No matter the pain I must punish myself for being so spineless. For not pushing Serge to love me. For allowing Gilbert to be his first time.

"Mallory what are you doing to yourself?!" someone shouted. I looked up and found Karl running to me. He crouched down and examined my wounds. "Why are you here? Why are you hurting yourself? You should be at supper with the others." The others. Serge and Gilbert. Recognizing them among the others I could have named I cried hard and rubbed my legs with the rough bark again.

Karl threw the bark out of my hands and helped me up. "Come to my dorm," he said. "We can clean your wounds from there. I still don't understand why you'd cause yourself such pain. I'll tell my brother to tell our friends where we'll be." I picked up the books that I brought with me.

His room was like a smaller version of the common room, except without the pool table. I was told he actually lives in an apartment in Arles, but sometimes he stays here. Karl sat me down a chair and took out some disinfectant and bandages. No matter how much it stung I simply winced while he wiped my legs. After he wrapped it I took the painkillers, which Serge allowed me to hold in case he's not around to give it to me himself. Serge... oh Serge!

"Don't cry please," he pleaded, eyes filled with concern. He lifted a finger to wipe a tear from my eyes. "Can you tell me why you've scratched yourself like this?" Would he understand my pain? Would Karl understand what has happened?

"I was on my way back to Room 17 to get ready for supper. Before I could open the door I heard Serge and Gilbert... at it." I sighed since I was all out of tears. "What does Gilbert have that I don't?" I sighed under my breath.

Looking up Karl was so shocked he was emitting lightning! He turned around and took out a bottle of whiskey. I blinked; I've never seen him drink before. Gulping down a small dose he turned around again to me.

"So he finally gave in," he said sadly. "I thought putting them together would mean Gilbert would change. It seems that Gilbert is more of an influence than I thought. You see Mallory, I was the one who had Serge room with him." So he is the reason why they're doing it as we speak? I wanted to both kill him and comfort him. "Jean I'm sorry for being the cause of your pain."

We embraced and I kissed his cheek, which made him blush. "I don't care anymore about that," I said. "That's history now, but is it okay if I stay here? Being in the same room with them won't help my closure at all." He smiled and nodded. I grinned back and kissed his cheeks again.

Before I haven't noticed much about Karl, but now I've seen more. He, unlike Seba, has brown eyes rather than sapphire blue. His skin is a bit more pale. While Seba is mischievous Karl is gentle. The two's comparisons are so adorable!


	20. Chapter 20: Traitor

Chapter 20: Traitor

I didn't find Mallory at supper, nor did I see Karl. Sebastien told us they were going to skip supper. It was a shame too, because her clam chowder and ciabatta bread are delicious!

When Gilbert and I returned Mallory wasn't in the room either. What we did find was another note in her handwriting. I picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dearest Serge and Gilbert,_

_I will be staying with Karl tonight so you two can have some alone time. I've this feeling I have become a nuisance with my presence, so I'll distance myself from you guys until after classes. We can all meet in Karl's room. I have a surprise for you guys!_

_Love, MJ_

"Looks like we have the room to ourselves tonight," Gilbert said in a seductive tone. He placed both hands on the back of my shoulders and kissed the side of my neck. I smiled and turned my head to kiss him.

Gilbert requested to just sleep in my bed tonight, and when I mean sleep I really do mean sleep. He wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head on my chest. I held him close to my body; it reminded me of the first night we did this and it was near the end of winter break last year.

Ah, such a delight to feel one's skin against one's own; we slept shirtless that night. He felt so soft. His golden locks hid his face and smelled of the sweetest flowers. While falling asleep I watched him rest with a smile on his face.

_The next day..._

Mallory made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast in the morning. On top were powdered sugar and syrup that tasted like the one used in creme brûlée. I tell you she's a cooking prodigy!

"These are delicious, MJ," I commented. "So delicious it's almost devilish." I popped another sliced piece into my mouth. She grinned and took out a knife to cut her own serving.

"If it's devilish then I must be punished," she smirked seductively. "Yes, it is very unlike me to cause my own trouble, having been the victim all this time. Are you willing to punish me, Sergie?" She tapped a fork against her bottom lip, which made me blush. The devil is she talking about?

During classes Mallory wouldn't talk to me nor Gilbert. It seems she took that note seriously. We were able to speak to her again after classes, where she invited us to spend time in Karl's room. To me his room is a smaller version of the common room, but I guess the reward you get for being dorm dean.

Karl was making tea while Multi took out a black guitar from the corner of the room. We were told it was a souvenir from when Karl's family took him to Spain, and Mallory just happened to be visiting there on an orphanage trip when she was eight and he was ten.

"A friend from the orphanage my age named Samantha had the hugest crush on him, but we were all charmed by his little brother. I knew I saw Seba before last week, but all the pain from running away must have effected my memories. Anyways, we temporarily attended a fun children's program for the summer and met those two there, who happened to be on a family trip. I say, they were the most adorable of them all!

"During the time being my brother William and I took guitar lessons with the two and realized we were amazing at it. In fact, we performed at this party in the town square. You should have seen the boys in their costumes, I mean they made me crack up and swoon from their cuteness at the same time!" We cracked up at the thought as Karl glared at us.

Once Mallory was finished laughing she continued with her story. "That's besides the point of this story. What I really wanted to tell you was that I wrote a song that involves this instrument. You guys wanna hear?" She did say she also wanted to be a singer. And so she began strumming the Spanish guitar and sang.

_There's a line between us_

_and all I want to do is break it down_

_Not sure of who I should side with_

_but I trusted you when you were there_

_when I first hit the ground_

_My heart told me I shouldn't trust you_

_but we still cared for each other anyways_

_We have gotten so close_

_I didn't want away from_

_But then you weren't there this one day_

_when I fell to cold hard ground_

_I was tearing as I cried out your name_

_but my love for you is what I should_

_Why did you betray me?_

_Why did you go?_

_So I'm picking up_

_the pieces on my own_

_Thought you were an angel_

_well I should have been wrong_

_I'm done playing these games_

_Oh, I'm gone_

_Traitor's what you are_

_How could you do this to me?_

_For a minute I consider you family_

_Thought that I loved you_

_well I should be wrong_

_I'm done playing these games_

_Oh, I'm gone_

A sad and painful expression was on her face when she finished the song. I asked her if there was a problem.

"No, no problem," she said, but then she snapped at me. "Just the fact that you've rejected a girl for a guy! How could you do this to me, you traitor?!" Mallory set the guitar on the chair and ran out the door.

**Mallory: It was nice to let some steam off with the song, at the least.**

**Me: Good, because you'll finally get some closure. I'll go get the boys. I'M COMING IN THERE, SO YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING IT!**

**Serge: *both are in room and look up* She's coming! We better get ready before she kicks our asses! I mean, Mallory is already mad at us, so we can't risk another girl going full-fledged Little Demon! *they hurry to get dressed and manage to finish***

**Me: *opens the door and is relieved* Oh good, for once you've listened. You're on in five minutes! Go and finish fixing your ties and come to the set. *leaves with relieved expression***

**Gilbert: For once we've made it! Maybe she'll stop keeping an eye on us. *they kiss***

**Me: *reenters* By the way, I just wanted to... *steam is rising* WHAT THE *censored word*! And I thought I'd allow you two another scene. Get out there before I go Little Demon!**

**Serge and Gilbert: So close... Why is it everything is censored when not on the air, but not censored when on? *hear footsteps* Oh no!**


	21. Chapter 21: Fixing the Pieces

Chapter 21: Fixing the Pieces

We stood there in shock after MJ ran out the door crying. She called Serge a traitor, but for what reason. In my mind I was taken back to her note from last night. Alone time... nuisance... That's it! Oh no...

"She must have seen us!" I exclaimed to Serge. He stared at me and I explained the note. "When she means alone time she means as us-" I almost forgot Karl was in the room, but he said Mallory already told him. "-doing it. And by nuisance she thinks you prefer me over her, Serge." He blinked at the realization. "I'm going to go talk to her; I've this feeling she still won't speak to you, Serge." With that I walked out the door and found her near a dark corner behind the staircase.

Mallory saw me and ran away from me as I chased after her. I followed her out of the B Building and to the elm tree, where she began to climb onto the branches. When I reached the tree she was breaking a small branch and rubbing the bark against her already injured legs. Hot tears spilled as she cried out mine and Serge's names in agony. "How could you do this to me Serge?!" she screamed. "Why did you make him give in Gilbert?! WHY?!" I've never seen her in such pain before; I must have broken her heart by making me Serge's first time.

As more tears spilled onto her light blue dress and she wiped her eyes with one of her braids I climbed up myself. Her drops of rain were blinding her, so she didn't see me come. Once I was next to her did she finally see me. She tried to push me and would have climbed higher if we weren't already at the top.

"Go away," she groaned. "You've ruined my life already, you whore! Why must my life always be in pieces?!" Multi pulled out a tissue from her dark blue jacket and blew her nose. "I was sure he would be the one in this game of young love, but you just have to be your slutty self!" I have never heard her talk bad of me, so this hurt me.

I wrapped an arm on her shoulders and used my left hand to squeeze her arm. "Last night, he said he loved me. I wasn't sure what to do. Emotions can rush up to a person during a time, I guess. Do you understand now?" Reluctantly she nodded. "I didn't mean to make him fall in love with me. Love just comes naturally, you know?" Again she nodded.

She moved her left arm around my waist to squeeze me tight. "Alright you're forgiven," she smiled softly. "You know what they say, 'It's no use crying over spilled milk'. In other words, there's no use in being upset over something unchangeable that has already happened. Besides, I can never stay made at my Gil-Gil and Sergie!" We helped each other down the tree and walked back into Karl's room.

When we got back Serge and Karl were looking up at us with concerned faces. Multi explained how everything was okay now. "You know, come to think of it you two, Serge and Gilbert, as a couple would be, no matter how wrong it is, so a... a..."

All three of us knew where this was going, so we all shouted "ADORABLE!" in a high squeaky voice that made us laugh.

* * *

**Mallory: Aww... so my torture is finished now?**

**Me: Hmm... I think so. I can't remember for some reason.**

**Serge: Don't you remember? Mallory goes Little Demon two times, her guardian is revealed, and then- *cover his mouth with my hand***

**Mallory: I'm actually alright with the whole Little Demon thing, and I already know who my guardian is. *we all sigh when she stays calm***

**Gilbert: Thank the Lord!**


	22. Chapter 22: Blough the Bastard

Chapter 22: Blough the Bastard

It has been a month since I've arrived at the school, and everything is going very well. The chefs tried paying me as thanks for my services, but I turned their offers down. Seba and his friends are getting better in mathematics because of my tutoring, along with their cooking lessons. Serge, Gilbert, and I have made up after the whole incident and are remaining the best of friends. I even received a letter from William!

_My dearest sister Mallory Multi-Jean,_

_I have heard you ran away from your school. You should be ashamed of yourself, and should have a perfect reason why you left. A few weeks ago I got a letter from the teachers saying they spotted you kicking a gang of six to seven boys' asses! What made you bring out Little Demon so suddenly? At least I know you are taking care of yourself._

_Where did you run off to this time? Your guardian just sent me a letter last week talking about picking you up at another school in two months after his business trip in Africa. He was wondering if you were with me, but that's a hard chance since I am working in Orleans again and am still not of age to care for you. I hope to visit sometime like I always do and actually see you at his house._

_The letter I got from the St. Ninians teachers also told me you left with a small group of boys, including a boy with who is supposed to be the viscount Serge Battour. I do hope you are not causing him trouble as well. He is to be respected highly, even if he is a gypsy. Remember your manners and at least try to act like an angel, besides the fact you went Little Demon on a gang of young ruffians in front of him._

_As for break, I am afraid I can't see you until a week before your summer vacation ends. My boss is having me work extra hours if I am to earn my monthly pay, which is beginning to grow slightly again. When I get enough money and can set you free, we can both work for our living together to lift each other's weights. I'm still unsure if the boss will allow a young girl to work with us, but I am planning to persuade him in some way._

_When I send you my next letter should be next month or so, knowing the rules about contacting family members on a tight salary. Please be safe, be good, and take extra care!_

_Love your older brother, William David Multi-Jean_

He wants me to be good? Doesn't he know me already? There's no way I can not get into mischief, even if I am never usually the one causing it. When William returns I'll show him how good I am at taking care of myself.

"Multi, are you finished reading yet?" Gilbert whined. "Some of us like to sleep with the lights off, you know." I rolled my eyes and turned off the lamp. Feeling my way through the dark I climbed into Gilbert's bed. He and Serge are trying to forget their time in this room, which seems much to Serge's dismay. He's as love-struck as a cute little puppy! We all said our good nights and fell into slumber.

_The next day, around the afternoon..._

I skipped down the halls and waved hello to a few boys, whom they blew a kiss. To tease I caught them and blew them back. A few strands of hair left off from my ponytail, the red hair ribbon matching my dress and contrasting to the darker red ribbon around my waist. For finishing my History homework (I hate History) I am treating myself to a trip to the greenhouse.

Coming towards me was a tall silhouette, followed by about three others who seem a but shorter than him. Looking closer it seems to be a man with a few tiny freckles on his face and short chestnut brown hair.

"Allow me to introduce us," he said, crowding me against a wall. "My name is Max Blough, and these are my friends. We come from the A Class and have heard many things about you. Your talents, your popularity, your friendship with Gilbert..." He leaned against the wall next to me. "I, personally, am interested with your friendship with Gilbert. You see, he is a friend of mine and I haven't seen him as much while you have been here."

This man named Blough doesn't seem trusting; he told me how he always did it with the upperclassmen, particularly with one man. I suspect this is him.

"Would you mind letting us catch up for a few days?" he asked me. I shook my head. Gilbert is my best friend and I don't want to leave his side. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." They closed in on me, but I slid between one boy's legs and hopped up on the other side.

So they want to do this the hard way? Well fine by me. I looked around and found a few boys still in the hall. In a singsong tone I shouted "Little Demon" down the halls and allowed it to echo. The boys looked towards me and ran away. Down the halls came Seba, Conner, and Wilson. Not only did I teach them cooking, but I taught them combat.

Blough and his friends laughed at the sight of us and called us weak spineless fools. They did no know of how ticked off I'm getting right now! I let out a growl and pounced after Blough, knocking him down while my friends took care of his. During training they are surprisingly tough for ones their sizes.

While I wasn't looking Max pushed me off and pinned me against the ground. I guess he's not afraid of attacking a girl. Using my legs I kneed him in the guts repeatedly until he sat up to catch his breath. That gave me the opportunity to let out a scream that filled the halls and might even be heard from outside. I've this feeling someone needs to get expelled here.

Down the halls came Serge, Gilbert, their friends, and Rosemarine. Just one intense shout from the student superintendent made them stop. It was too bad, for Seba and his friends were about to dive upon Blough's friends all at once.

"Max Blough, what could you be possibly be thinking for attacking a young girl and the fellow underclassmen here?" he demanded, whacking his hand with his whip for emphasis.

"Monsieur Rosemarine," Max said in a respective fashion, "this girl and those boys have been attacking us, especially her. She says I should stay away from Gilbert, even if I have been this entire time."

Gilbert stepped forward and spoke. "That is a lie! He claimed that if Mallory wouldn't stop being around me there would be trouble. The last time I saw him he said there even might have to be blood!" No matter how much Gilbert and Rosemarine hated each other, the White Prince had to admit he was right.

He called Blough and his friends to his office while Seba, the boys, and I were checked for injuries. To tell the truth though, I think it should be the upperclassmen who need a check up! All that was found were some red marks from where the man held my wrists tightly, and my young friends only had a few bruises on their arms. I have to say they're as tough as nails.

"No major injuries done," Pascal concluded, "and Mallory's ankle is much better. May I have my painkillers back?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry Pascal," I said, "but I lost them while swimming in a river that led to the ravine. I thought it might come in handy in case I had to ward off any wild animals with it." He groaned and said he would get more to work on. Truthfully I'm keeping them in case I have my own emergencies.

Serge came up to me to pull me up and into an embrace. "I am so glad that you're alright," he sighed. "I am also grateful Little Demon is there to protect you."

That night we heard an announcement that Max Blough has been expelled for attacking me, and his friends were suspended for taking part in it. Okay, maybe I do create my own mischief sometimes.

* * *

**Mallory: I got to kick someone's ass! This is the best chapter I've narrated so far, well besides Chapter 7 of course! *Gilbert and Serge blush***

**Me: See? I told you you'd get your break. Now I hope you are ready to meet him.**

**Mallory: Yeah, 'cause I wanna go Little Demon on his ass too! I hate- *I cover her mouth with my hand before she can say the name of her guardian* Alright I won't say it, but let's go already!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Guardian

Chapter 23: The Guardian

The last two months have passed by quickly. Mallory's guardian will be coming by to pick her up today in the late afternoon. As much as her presence has grown on us she must go back to her home on the other side of Paris.

Gilbert and I helped her pack her belongings in the morning after breakfast. In honor of her assistance in the kitchen the chefs prepared some of the things she made and taught them. Sebastien and his friends even helped by making a fruit salad.

For one last time MJ ran through the common rooms to find a trait she finds adorable, and then took a nap on the couch in the B Hall room. All the boys she's charmed, which are quite a lot, came by to watch her sleep. In my opinion I would have kicked them out for acting in a stalker-like way.

Rosemarine came in about an hour later, just about the time Jean woke up. "Mallory, he's here. Grab your bags and meet us at the front gates." As he left, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. She waved goodbye to the boys, and had me and Gilbert come with her. We nodded and followed her out.

Near the exit to outside Mallory stopped and turned to us. In her hand were two long ribbons, one soft pink and the other a light blue. "At St. Ninians there is a tradition where a student gives a boy she likes her favorite colored hair ribbon. Since I you two are both equally my friends it is fair to give both of you one each. Serge, take the pink one." I held out my hand to receive the satin ribbon. "Gilbert, that means you get the pink one." She tied the blue ribbon around his wrist. I felt bad for not bringing her a goodbye gift.

"Mallory, I have an idea," I announced and held her hands. "Why don't you come back during the summer? And when your school is rebuilt we will visit each other often. Unless you are planning to stay with your guardian over the summer-"

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to join you for the summer!" she cried and then hugged me tightly until I was out of breath. "Maybe I can even bring a friend! And the chefs won't have to stay because I can cook more often and perhaps teach you! Oh, the fun we'll have together! As long as it's okay with Gilbert of course." She shined her eyes at Gilbert, filled with joy and her storm beginning to clear up.

To both our delight he smiled softly and nodded. Ever since that night I have been infatuated whenever he smiles... No, I cannot remember that. He doesn't think of me in that way so I might as well forget it. I've never looked at Gilbert the same way ever again.

At the front of the gates the sun was pouring through the branches that signaled the start of an early spring. Just two more months and we will all see each other again. There are many things I shall look forward to during her next visit.

"Mallory, it is a relief to see you healthy!" said a man as he laid a hand on her shoulder. He had fair skin that was tanned much and a black curly beard that matched his hair. Was this her guardian? "Oh, my name is Jean-Pierre Bonnard," he added to me. "It is an honor to meet you, Serge Battour." Bonnard turned to Gilbert. "Ah Gilbert! Long time no see! I see you have met my daughter already."

Just then Multi pulled away from his arm and stepped away from him. "How dare you label me as your daughter! Even if you have taken care of me for almost seven years, which is more than my parents. I don't care that you have adopted me as your daughter, but I will never accept you as my father. You're a sick bastard and I hate you!" All of a sudden the joy she had just a few minutes ago vanished and was replaced with tears and sobs of anguish.

She turned to us. "Guys, I should have told you Bonnard was my guardian in the first place. Since he has been my guardian for more than my parents, it means I am legally his daughter. However I must accept it, which I will never do so."

Bonnard stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Now MJ, you know you will agree some day. Even if I must persuade you every minute for the rest of your life. Your bags are in the carriage already. Say goodbye to your friends and we shall leave."

He held out an outstretched hand, but Mallory smacked it away. "I will go... if you agree to sponsor the rebuilding of St. Ninians." At first he was hesitant, but then he slowly nodded.

"Fine, now get inside," he stated with a firm hand. Once more she turned to hold us in a tight embrace that literally took our breath away. Kissing us on the cheeks she stepped inside the carriage and waved to us goodbye through the window.

* * *

**Mallory: I thought I was going to kick someone's ass! Where's the butt-kicking?**

**Me: Soon, okay?**

**Gilbert: Well I'll find out since it's my turn. C'mon, let's get this over with already.**


	24. Chapter 24: Struggle

Chapter 24: Struggle

Silence, that was the first thing I noticed the moment Mallory disappeared into the forest. Without her around everything seems to have become quiet. There was no bustling in the kitchen, or someone crying out "Adorable!" wherever it can be heard, or even someone shouting "Little Demon" and making all the others run like babies. All that was left were charmed boys who wonder if she will ever return and her favorite blue hair ribbon tied around my wrist, her pink ribbon wrapped around one of Serge's fingers.

Who knew that three months can change one's entire life forever? Blough no longer attends here, which means I must attend classes now to gain my information. There is this feeling she was expecting me to do so anyways. Everyone has grown so accustomed to her presence it is odd to not have her around. Of course she will be back in two months, but only we would be there.

I left Serge standing at the gates to take a stroll in the forest. Light winds blew against my skin. Rays of sunshine cascaded all around. Tree branches rustling in the breeze. All these things I enjoyed, but this time without my childhood friend at my side.

From a few feet east I heard sobs and grunts. I snuck quietly into a bush near the clearing. Crying on the ground was Mallory, stains of grass on her white lace dress and black velvet waist ribbon. Her hair was partially wet, and her shoes were removed. I could have run out to comfort her if Bonnard weren't there with a branch in hand.

"Now tell me all that has happened during your stay," he commanded her. "Otherwise you will be punished." A glint in the girl's eyes shined something I rarely see. It was fear, and it was pouring out of her like a river. "I have noticed some changes in you," he added. "State them."

Wiping a tear from her eye she spoke shakily but smoothly. "I-I have caught up with Gilbert, made new friends, taught a few recipes in the kitchen to both the chefs and the young ones, tutored the young ones, injured my foot twice..." On and on the numerous things she did went, which took a long while.

Bonnard kneeled down next to her. He snuck a hand up the bottom of her dress. MJ squirmed and tried to kick him away, but with his other arm he held her legs down. "I will stop if you tell me what you did with Serge and Gilbert," he said moving his arm against whatever was under her dress.

Hot tears ran all over her squinted eyes. "We all got along very well. We went to Arles, studied together, and played music. Does that information suffice?"

The hard expression on the man's face softened into a slight smile. "Alright, that will do. Now come here." He lifted up her head to kiss her, much to her shock. Immediately she pushed away and staggered herself upwards and broke into a run. Bonnard wrapped his arms around her, but she elbowed him until he let go.

"Do you now see why I wished you would never return?" she yelled. "I hate how you always violate me and touch me like this! Just try and restrain yourself for once!" Eyes closed she blindly tripped over the bush I was hiding from. She opened them and was staring at me.

Mallory quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. "Gil-Gil, I don't care if you saw that. Just kiss me goodbye before I leave." Her lips were wet and salty but overall shivering from fear. When we broke apart Bonnard was standing before us.

He gave me a rather perverted smile. "Sorry you had to see that," he apologized. "It is just she can be so rebellious and uncooperative with me. Mallory, we must go now."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Allow me to come here for the summer and I'll come with you," she offered. "If not then no deal." He made a wry smile and agreed with her proposition. Then he scooped her up into his arms and ignored her kicking and demands to be put down.

I followed them to where the carriage was parked to see Mallory Multi-Jean one more time. We had one more warm embrace before she climbed into the carriage. Bonnard waved goodbye to me, but I didn't dare pay any attention to him. He is sick and twisted for violating one, being his first ever victim. I'm surprised he hasn't fucked her yet.

"See you in the summer, Gilbert," she shouted happily out the window. "I love you!" As a friend was what she meant, but every "I Love You" counts for a person. That one girl, whom I've believed was dead all these years, who has changed my life in three months, who had charmed everyone here including me and Serge. I will count the days until her return.

* * *

**Mallory: So I didn't really go Little Demon on Bonnard? You promised! *pouts***

**Me: You just elbowed him in the guts at least. *her attitude becomes better***

**Serge: Is this the end?**

**Gilbert: What's gonna happen now?**

**Me: No worries, you guys. There is one more chapter, and only Mallory will be needed. While we're on the set you boys better not do anything. I will go Little Demon on you!**


	25. Chapter 25: Back to School

Chapter 25: Back to School

For the entire ride into Arles I took a nap on the seat the opposite from Bonnard's. Even with my eyes closed I could tell he was watching me with those perverted eyes of his. I could still feel his cold hand moving against my... The thought itself is painful.

The St. Ninians teachers and headmistress were waiting at the church we were staying at when the carriage stopped in front. "Welcome back Miss Jean," greeted Headmistress Lilia. I detected a cold tone. "I hear you did well during your stay at Lacombrade Academy. Go back to your room and see your friends." Before I stepped inside to situate myself I had to dread a hug from him.

All the girls stared at me secretly while I unpacked my things on my old bed. From my bag I took out a small pouch filled with cookies that were still warm. The scent filled the room and everyone crowded around me, including the bully Jane.

"Give us the cookies, you spineless twit!" she commanded me. "Did you take them from the school after all they have done for you? No sweets for you!" With a laughing smile I handed her the bag. She took out a cookie with "white chocolate chips" and had a giant bite. "Ha! You're still the same weak fool as always. I don't see why you're smiling though."

Curtseying and giggling I opened a window. "My dear Jane, I hope you've enjoyed the cookies. You are gonna spill them soon!" The bully cocked her head to one side confusingly, and then suddenly ran for the opened window to vomit. "Pascal shall be praised for the special pills. But side effects include: nausea, cravings, mood swings, drowsiness, and possibly constant blackouts. Anyone want a cookie?" Holding out the drugged cookies they just stepped back. I turned around and realized Jane blacked out.

"Da 'ell did ya do ta 'er?!" shouted Jane's best friend Hanna. Her accent has just a hint of Cockney. "Ya gonna get a load of pain!" A bigger smile crossed my face into a smirk. I easily dodged her swing. This girl needs to learn what Gilbert wishes me to do: "If anyone tries to hurt you ever again, go Little Demon on their fucking ass!"

I let out in a singsong voice "Little Demon", and grabbed her by her wrist. Round and round I spun her and let her go, her back hitting the wooden floor hard. With a clenched fist I punched her face. Then I grabbed a drugged cookie.

"Mess with me again and I'll shove a cookie down your fucking throat!" I threatened her. "And that goes for all of you." This was towards all the other girls, who stepped back from me. Now that the steam was off I was feeling horrible. "Sorry, I'm just tired of the bullying. However if I didn't stand up for myself I wouldn't have met a childhood friend, kissed an absolutely adorable viscount, taught young ones how to cook and fight, and gain this canister of painkillers from a doctor in training. Oh, but then again Teresa is in a coma..."

A girl came up to me, who also happened to be my other close friend. "Mally-J," Marley said softly, "since you got here I've been meaning to tell you someone is here." She stepped back to reveal Teresa, alive and awake like before. Her skin was a bit more pale, her hazel eyes were shining, and her orange-brown hair was frizzy as always. Everyone went back to whatever business while we reunited in an embrace.

Jane and Hanna, who have recovered from my wrath, came up to us. I was ready for an attack, but they just apologized. "Would it suffice if we all tried to be friends?" Jane asked us. We all smiled ear to ear and agreed. Things are just beginning to look up for me.

While my friends and new friends ate the cookies that I didn't drug I stared out the window. Beyond the Arles, beyond the forest, above the setting sun was Lacombrade Academy. In a few months I'll be back to see the boys again. Serge, whom I have temporarily loved and then lost. Sebastien, who can now cook and kick ass and still look adorable. Karl, who will always be gentle and kind. Pascal, whom I have stolen the painkillers from. Gilbert, whom I have reunited with after so many years, had my first kiss with, and whose life I have changed the most.

I will count every minute, every hour, every day until the summer. Starting... now.

* * *

**Mallory: So I did go Little Demon! Yay! So what's next for us?**

**Me: *smiles* A sequel! It'll be starring Serge, Gilbert, you, and maybe a few other characters old and new.**

**Serge: How exciting!**

**Gilbert: Oh joy! *says this sarcastically* But seriously when is it coming out?**

**Me: Once we finish this conversation and I can go get some new characters, of course. Go head for the set while I go get one! *they leave while I go into a room***

**?: Are they ready?**

**Me: Yeah, they're at the set. Are you ready?**

**?: Yeah... This is gonna be awesome! *me and ? high-five and leave for the set***


End file.
